Valentine's Day
by 78Violetfan
Summary: It's Spencer and Hanna's first V-Day as a couple...and with them it's sure to be an adventure! (Really lame summary, I know...I'm not sure how else to put it). Just check it out if you wanna wanna...Please!


**Okay, so this story came to me on Valentine's Day (hence the name) and it was supposed to be like 2,000 words or so and ended up being more...so it took longer for me to write than I had initially planned...**

**...This is my second Spanna story (I honestly can't get enough of them...all the Spanna scenes in the recent Pretty Little Liars episodes have been awesome and they're giving me ideas)...Spencer/Hanna isn't really a popular couple, but I do hope there are some fellow followers out there and that someone reads this...**

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Hanna beamed as she stepped into her apartment. She continued to smile as she shut the door and hung her coat on a hook upon the wall. "I've had quite a day." She mused, "I mean, there were classes that sucked and professor's that droned on and on but love is in the air!" She whipped around, "Spence?" The couch was empty.

That, she wasn't expecting.

She eyed the living room for a moment before she walked toward the kitchen, "Spencer?" She asked, flicking on the light. The coffee pot was brewing, which meant her girlfriend had to be here somewhere. "Are you home?" She turned back around, moving toward the bedroom, "Spence?" She reached for the knob, only to find that it was locked. "Spencer?" She banged on the door, "hello?"

"I'll only be a minute." Her girlfriend called out.

Hanna sighed, "why's the door locked?"

"Just a moment."

"You know, that's my bedroom too."

"Hang on, please."

"Ugh!" Hanna threw her hands in the air, turning back around to revisit the kitchen. She retrieved a mug from the counter before she poured herself some coffee.

"You're drinking my coffee." Spencer playfully scolded as she reached the doorway.

Hanna looked up from her place at the table to give her girlfriend a snide remark only to find herself speechless.

Spencer smirked, "you like it?" She questioned, twisting to the side slightly so her red dress swayed around her legs.

Hanna shook her head, "Love it." She whispered, her eyes trailing the brunette's body. She took a breath and hummed a sigh. "Why are you so dressed up?" She asked taking a drink.

"It's Valentine's Day."

"I know that."

"And we're together."

"I know that, too." Hanna shrugged.

Spencer smiled before she stepped over to the blonde and reached for her hands. "Up." She requested pulling the girl to her feet. "I've laid something out for you, please change."

"You picked out my outfit?"

Spencer frowned, "focus, Han, just change. I've made reservations and we've got to be there in thirty minutes."

Hanna's eyes lit up, "reservations?" She asked, "where?"

"Just change."

"Is it that new restaurant in town, _Ivy's Palace_, the one I've been wanting to try?"

"Clothes." Spencer told her, "change."

"Come on," Hanna pouted. "Is it _Ivy's_? Just tell me."

Spencer only pointed toward the bedroom before grabbing the coffee that Hanna had been drinking. The blonde watched her take a sip of the beverage before she retreated to the bedroom.

"What is this?" She muttered to herself pointing toward the bed.

There was a cool blue dress laying across the bed and a pair of pink pumps on the floor lined up beneath it. Her eyes glided along the dress once more as her phone chimed. She reached into her jeans pocket retrieved her phone and pressed it against her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Aria."

"What's up?" Hanna asked, sliding over to her closet and pulling the doors open.

"Just checking in."

Hanna's brow furrowed, "why?" She asked as she reached into the closet and pulled out a darker blue dress, one that flowed at the bottom.

"Well, that class today was brutal." Aria said, "I mean, what Mr. Collins was saying today made sense-"

"So you think I should drop that class?" Hanna huffed.

"That's not what I said, Han." Aria replied, "I just meant that…well it is poetry and I-"

"You don't think I can handle poetry? Just like Mr. Collins, you think I don't understand it."

"Well…" Aria sighed, "do you?"

Hanna rolled her eyes, "that's completely beside the point."

"It's really not."

"Aria-"

"Look, Hanna, I'm just saying that maybe you should consider not being in that class anymore. The poems are only going to get more complex and if today was anything to go off of Mr. Collins isn't going to give you a free ride."

"I would hope that as my friend you'd have more faith in me."

Again, Aria sighed. "Come on, Han, you froze today and you know it."

"I was thinking."

"For five minutes…you're lucky I stepped in when I did."

"Hey," Spencer's voice pulled her away from the closet. She turned to the girl standing in the bedroom doorway. "What are you still doing in that?" She motioned to Hanna's outfit. "Put on the dress. What are you doing in the closet? Who's on the phone?"

Hanna covered the receiver with her hand. "Aria. And I'm trying to find a dress."

Spencer's face fell a little, "what's wrong with the one I laid out for you?"

"Please." Hanna replied, her hand falling from the receiver, "that shade of blue and those pink shoes, I'll be walking around looking like cotton candy."

Spencer frowned glancing back to the bed, "I think that dress looks great on you."

"It's…" Hanna shook her head, "thank you, but I don't think that blue looks good with the red that you're wearing, Spencer. We need to look presentable, and match. We can't have clashing colors I want people to know that we're together."

"Aw." Aria cooed over the phone, causing Hanna to glance at it before looking back to Spencer.

"Well, I did have a second picked out."

"Which one?"

Spencer made her way over to the closet, taking the blue dress away from her girlfriend and hanging it back up before she proceeded to grab her second choice. A short, smooth black, form fitting dress that glimmered at the bottom. "Is this okay?"

Hanna eyed the dress up and down before smiling, "I love that dress."

Spencer beamed, a proud look upon her face as she handed the dress to the blonde.

"I'm still here, you know?" Aria's voice chimed through the phone.

Again Hanna looked to her cellphone before she shoved it into Spencer's hand. "Say hi." She said before she made her way to the bathroom.

"Twenty minutes." Spencer called after her before lifting the phone to her ear, "hey, are you and Emily ready?" She asked once she heard the bathroom door click shut.

"Yeah, we're in the car right now."

"Good." Spencer said, glancing toward the bathroom. "We should be out of here by 6:15, I'll make sure to leave the door unlocked."

"I'm putting you on speaker." Aria replied, "Emily wants to talk."

"Hey, Spence, how's it going?"

"I'm kind of freaking out." Spencer admitted.

"You shouldn't be." Aria tried.

"Yeah, she should." Emily corrected. "Hanna's gonna be pissed."

"What? Why?"

"Relax, Spencer. You need to breathe."

"Aria, stop giving her false hope. Hanna's getting all dolled up for nothing."

"It's not for nothing!" Spencer quickly stated.

"Please, she thinks she's going somewhere fancy." Emily laughed.

"Em, don't laugh. She's really stressed out-"

"Look," Spencer again glanced toward the bathroom, before she closed the bedroom door altogether. "I tried to book _Ivy's Palace_ but they were completely full, and that was two days ago. I know how much she wanted to go there." She stepped over to the bed and took a seat.

"So instead you're taking her to a museum." Emily replied.

"It's an art gallery." Spencer corrected.

"Sound's like you're dating Aria."

"Offensive!"

"I'm just saying, that this is Hanna Marin you're dating. She's not going to be impressed by an art show. She won't get it."

"Why does everyone think that?" Spencer sighed, "Hanna's smart too, okay. She's deep and intelligent."

Emily sighed, "I didn't say she wasn't…I just meant that it's not exactly romantic."

"That's where we come in." Aria stated.

"Exactly." Spencer said, "see, I have romance involved. I just want too fake her out first. Have a little fun."

"I understand that." The swimmer said, "it's just that this is your first Valentine's Day with her. You want to make sure it's not your last."

"Come this March, Han and I will have been together for a year. We've had ups and we've had downs. We fight all the time. This will be nothing. And she'll be happy when she realizes why I made her get all dressed up in the first place."

"That's the spirit." Aria chimed in.

There was a moment of silence hanging on the line before Spencer said, "hey, I'm not like…intruding on your plans or anything am I? I mean, I don't want to ruin your Valentine's Day."

"You're not." Emily replied, "Samara and I have a date tonight, but that's at eight."

"Yeah, and Ezra's plane doesn't get in until nine so we're celebrating a little late anyway."

"You're sure?" Spencer asked.

"Absolutely."

"We wouldn't lie to you."

Spencer's ears perked as she heard the bathroom door close, "she's coming." She said, "I gotta go guys, thanks again." She barely heard Aria and Emily's reply as she hit the end call button. "Is my make-up even?" Hanna asked stepping into the room and closing her eyes. The brunette stood up from her bed and stepped over to the other girl, "Han, baby, you look great."

"I know." The blue eyed girl smirked, "but is my make-up even?"

"It looks great." Spencer assured her once more. "Why wasn't that dress my first choice?"

"You have no taste." The blonde answered slipping on a pair of black shoes and smiling, "we're ready?"

"We are."

* * *

In the car Hanna wouldn't stop going on about how excited she was about trying _Ivy's Palace. _According to her, she's been wanting to dine there ever since she heard that they were opening. "I've heard their food is to die for!" She said.

Spencer only nodded along. She couldn't bring herself to say that they weren't eating there tonight.

"Oh, and the champagne!" Hanna mused, "phenomenal…or at least that's what I've been told." She glanced at Spencer, "you know, Alison hasn't even been there yet. We're going there before her!"

That's when Spencer sighed, "Hanna-"

"There it is!" The blonde squealed. "Sorry, I just can't contain how excited I am."

Spencer's heart clenched, "Han, I-I didn't get a-"

"We're passing it! Spencer you missed the turn!"

"I didn't!" The brunette replied quickly.

Hanna actually hugged the passenger window. "What do you mean?" She mumbled.

As the Spencer rolled the vehicle to a halt she turned to her girlfriend. The red light before them causing her skin to glow a little. "I couldn't get us a reservation at _Ivy's_." She said. "I tried, Hanna, I really did. I know how much you wanted to try it. And we will, I promise. Just not tonight."

As the light turned green Spencer faced forward again and got the car back up to speed, continuing down the road.

"Then where are we going?" Hanna asked once she pulled away from the window.

"We'll be there in a moment."

"Where?"

Spencer shrugged, "why don't you turn on the radio?"

"The silence is fine!"

It really wasn't. Spencer knew Hanna wouldn't enjoy going to the art gallery. Emily was absolutely correct. For the most part at least. Hanna's attention span for artistic things didn't hold long. And she'd get bored quickly.

"H-How was your day?" Spencer tried.

Hanna huffed, "it was fine." She crossed her arms and stared directly out the windshield. "Actually poetry class bombed…Aria thinks I should drop out."

"What?! Why?"

Hanna glanced at her, "There was this poem."

"Really? In Poetry class?"

"Spencer."

The brown eyed girl glanced her way, "sorry, continue."

And the blonde did, "well, I didn't get it-and before you ask me what it was, I don't remember. But we're supposed to look between the lines. Find the deeper meanings. Mr. Collins asked me to explain it to the class and I couldn't." She sighed, "Aria's right. I froze."

Spencer sighed. "You were just thinking."

"For five minutes."

"Some people take longer to process things." Spencer flicked the turn signal before pulling the car into a parking lot.

"What is this?" Hanna asked, glancing out the window, "is this a gallery?"

"It is." Spencer answered honestly pulling into a space and parking the car. "It's lame, I know. But there's something in there that I really want you to see."

"It's Valentine's Day, and we're spending it at an art gallery." Hanna drained.

"They have wine." Spencer tried. "I know it's not champagne, but it's still classy."

That caused the blonde to chuckle lightly. The pair then made their way out of the vehicle before joining hands and carrying on toward the building. "Evening ladies." A man at the door greeted. "I'm gonna need to see some ID."

"It's an art gallery." Hanna complained.

"Babe, they need to see if we're old enough to drink. If not we get stamped. It's protocol."

Blue eyes rolled, "we're twenty-one."

"ID." The man stated.

Spencer turned to her purse and dug out her license. Handing it to the man who glanced at it a moment before handing it back to her. While Spencer was putting hers away Hanna retrieved her own. Again the man glanced at it quickly before allowing the girls to pass. "See and now I have to put it back." Hanna growled, "all that work getting it out of my purse just to have to put it back after a second…he wouldn't even know if it was fake."

"Wine?" A waiter approached them.

"Please." Spencer replied taking two glasses and waiting for her girlfriend to finish with her purse.

"Great," Hanna replied, taking one of the glasses and quickly downing a drink. "So, art." She said after a moment.

Spencer let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, art." She nodded, and reached down to grab Hanna's free hand. "Come on. Let's walk around."

Though she really wasn't feeling the gallery, Hanna still joined her girlfriend on the venture around, because she'd honestly do anything to please Spencer.

"Hey check it out," Spencer mused, "it's called 'First Apartment.' See that?"

Hanna nodded, glancing at the painting before them, "it looks chaotic."

"That's probably the point…It like resembles the fact that whoever painted this had a stressful time trying to live on their own for the first time."

"So it represents struggles?"

"Exactly."

"Does the brush stroke matter?" Hanna wondered, stepping closer to the painting. "This one's all over the place."

"It only matters, if it matters to the artist." Spencer explained.

"Oh, that's cool." Hanna replied, "there's all different kinds of strokes, circles, dabs, speckles…right here is a straight line." Her hand hovered around the piece before she looked at Spencer, "there's a price marking…do people actually buy these?"

"Well, yeah."

"But they're not famous." Hanna said stepping back over to her girlfriend before walking over to another painting.

"Well, how do you think they get there, Han? People don't just point to a painting and say it's famous, they've got to get noticed first."

"This bird almost looks real." Hanna said, she'd completely stepped out of the conversation with Spencer. "It's feathers are thicker than the rest of it."

Spencer watched Hanna with bright eyes. This was actually going a lot better than she thought it would. In fact it was going great, until she glanced away to take an orderve only to find Hanna had completely wandered off on her own and their date had turned into a one woman venture.

Spencer let her eyes wander around, glancing every which way for any sign of her girlfriend. But she had little luck. She took a quick drink of her wine before turning around and walking toward the other side of the gallery, hoping Hanna had made it over there already. She let her eyes roam once more looking for the beautiful blonde in a short black dress.

"More wine?" A waitress asked stepping into view.

"What? No." She shook her head, "thank you." She shooed the waitress away before continuing on her path, finally spotting her girlfriend standing in front of a single painting upon the far wall. She made her way toward her and set her hand on the small of her back.

"Opposite Lovers." Hanna said.

Spencer nodded along, "light sky, dark sky. The sun and the moon. Winter, against summer."

"Black and white." Hanna added, "it's almost like us."

"It's exactly like us." Spencer replied, "this is the painting I wanted to show you."

"Why?" The blonde turned to her. "Because it's like us?"

"Yes." Spencer nodded, "I bought it for you."

Hanna furrowed her brow, "you bought this painting?" She pointed to it.

"I did. For you."

"Why?"

Spencer shrugged, "one day it'll be worth a lot of money." She smiled, latching her hand with Hanna's. "You see the signature down there, in the water?" She smirked, amused as she watched Hanna take a step forward, her eyes squinting a little as she leaned down to read the script at the bottom.

"Ariana?" She said.

"Try again, darling."

"Ar-Aria Montgomery. Aria Montgomery!" She straightened up, "Aria did this?"

"She did." Spencer said, "and she based it around us."

"It's beautiful."

"It is."

Hanna turned back toward Spencer, "when do we get to take it home?"

"Tomorrow night, after the show…come on, it's just after seven." Still holding her girlfriend's hand, Spencer directed the blonde toward the door.

"What? We're leaving?"

"You've seen it all, I'm assuming." Spencer shrugged, "the night's not over."

"Oh…you've got more planned."

"I promise what's coming next is more stimulating than an art gallery."

"Oh, do you now?" They continued toward the door, setting their empty wine glasses upon a counter as they exited the building. "What is it?"

Spencer shook her head, hooking her arm around Hanna's, "I'm not telling you."

"What's the fun in that?"

"Trust me, there's a lot of it."

When they reached Spencer's vehicle, Hanna popped the driver side door open and waited for Spencer to climb in before she made her way toward the passenger seat. "Can't you give me a hint?" Hanna asked, glancing Spencer's way as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Hanna." Spencer lightly scolded.

"Is it-"

"Don't you even say _Ivy's Palace_, Han I told you I couldn't get us in tonight."

The blonde smirked, "a girl can dream, can't she?"

* * *

The car ride was quiet, but neither girl seemed to care. Spencer's eyes were trained to the road, her left hand on the steering wheel while her other held Hanna's on the middle console. The only noise to enter their ears were the cars on the outside, with other noises from the city.

The ride from the gallery seemed to pass more quickly than the ride from their apartment. Spencer sighed, "did you enjoy the gallery?"

Hanna nodded, "yeah…I actually did." She turned toward her girlfriend and smiled, "I think I'm gonna stay in that poetry class."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Well, if I can read deeper meanings within the paintings at the gallery, I can learn to look between the lines of poetry."

"That seams reasonable." Spencer replied.

"I mean, screw Mr. Collins for telling me I'm not good enough for that class…Aria too." She shook her head, "I mean I love her, but she has no faith in me and I don't take that lightly."

"Look don't hate on her too long, okay. She really does care."

"I know." Hanna nodded, "but I'm gonna show them that I belong in that class."

"As you should."

"Wait, are you pulling into…you are, we're going back home?"

"Yes."

"But we're so dressed up." Hanna moaned, "and-and you said the night isn't over."

"It's not." Spencer smiled, parking and quickly getting out, "come on, Han. Play along." She walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for her girl.

"But we're at home?"

Spencer nodded, taking the blonde's hand and helping her out of the vehicle. Though she joined the brunette on the walk toward the apartment building it didn't stop Hanna from mumbling protests and asking questions.

"I've already told you." Spencer groaned as they reached their apartment. "It's not over." She reached up and knocked swiftly on the door.

"Why are you knocking? We live here." Hanna reached down to grab the doorknob.

"Hanna, just stop." Spencer quickly tore her girlfriends hand away from the knob and knocked again.

"What are you doing? Really?"

At that moment the apartment door cracked open, revealing Samara's smiling face, "reservations?" She quirked.

"Reservations for what? We live here!"

"Oh!" Samara nodded, "I forgot the sign. One moment please." And the door was shut in their faces.

"Ugh!" Hanna cried, "Spence-"

"Stop!" Spencer bit back, "okay, I'm trying to do something nice for you…And I'm glad you had an okay time at the art gallery but this is more than that, okay? I worked hard to get this ready for you and, I just want you to love it."

"There's something in there?"

"What do you think Samara's in our apartment for?"

Hanna shrugged, "I don't know…I guess I didn't think about it."

As the door popped open once more the couple glanced at the blonde again. "Here it is." She waved the sign in her hand before hanging it upon the door.

"Samara's Palace?" Hanna asked, glancing at Samara before glancing to Spencer who chuckled a little.

The blonde inside then glanced to Spencer, "Hastings, I presume?"

"Absolutely."

"You're just in time. And lucky too…when you called we were about filled up."

"Hey! Just let them in." Emily's giggling voice filled the air.

"Oh, all right." Samara rolled her eyes playfully before taking a step back and opening the door for the couple. "Tonight's special is Lasagna, but of course we do have a menu. A waitress will be right with you." She reached for the door side table and retrieved two menus, before making her way toward the kitchen.

"Spencer, where's our furniture?" Hanna wondered, looking around the living area, where the TV, couch and chairs were gone. Instead replaced by small plants and small peaceful, earthy decorations.

The taller girl glanced around, for she too wondered where it had disappeared to, "uh, I don't know."

"You don't kn-"

"Good evening ladies, I'm Aria and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Let me show you to your table." Aria smiled as she guided the pair to the romantic set table in the middle of the living area. As Spencer and Hanna took their seats Aria pulled out pen and a pad, "what can I get you ladies to drink?"

"We'll have your finest wine." Hanna replied, "and it better be your finest wine Aria, and not ours."

Aria eyed her a moment before glancing to Spencer, "for you as well?"

"That would be great." Spencer said quickly before looking to Hanna who watched Aria walk away. "You wanted to go to _Ivy's_ so I brought _Ivy's_ to you. Samara works there so she knows some of the recipes, and I've asked them to do this for you Hanna. Why are you being so weird?"

"I wanna know where our furniture is!"

Spencer nodded, before looking behind her, "hey, Emily!"

Emily, who was at the counter, pulling out a bottle of wine glanced over, "yes?"

"Where's our furniture?"

"It's in the apartment next door. It's vacant so we asked the building manager for the keys for the night…we may or may not have stated we were interested in renting it out."

"Okay." Spencer nodded, glancing back to her girlfriend, "is this okay? I can send them all home."

"Just because the special is Lasagna that doesn't mean we have to eat it, right?" Hanna asked looking at the menu. "Or is it the only thing Samara made?"

"There's Greek salad."

"And that means?!"

"Oh, Hanna," Spencer looked up, "I was just reading the menu. You know I think you're beautiful…aside from that you like Greek salad."

"Oh, okay." The blonde nodded before looking down at the menu as well. "This Mozzarella Chicken & Marinara sounds good."

"Do you want breadsticks?"

"Love them."

"Here's your wine," Aria said as she stepped back up to the table, setting both the bottle and two wine glasses down. "Have you decided on your dinner?" As Hanna and Spencer set the menu's down, Aria opened the wine and poured an even amount into the glasses.

"I'll have the special." Spencer said, "and we'd like a breadstick basket."

"I'd like the Mozzarella Chicken." Hanna added, "with a side salad."

Aria nodded, taking note, "which one."

"Greek."

"Alright, I'll bring those out as quickly as I can."

As Aria walked away Hanna sipped at the wine, "hey, this is good." She said before looking to Spencer, "So what does Emily do?" She asked, her eyes drifting to the swimmer for a moment before landing on her girlfriend once more. "Samara's the chef, Aria's a waitress. What's she do?"

Spencer was about to answer when Emily walked over with their breadstick basket. "Enjoy." She smiled before turning away.

"Oh, I see." Hanna nodded, taking a breadstick from the basket, "she's got the toughest job of all."

"I heard that." Emily replied as she walked back over to the counter.

"My bad." Hanna smirked raising her glass to her lips once more.

It only took a few more minutes for Aria to return with their dinner, "Mozzarella Chicken and the Lasagna." She smiled setting it before her two friends. "With a side of Greek Salad…I've also brought dessert menu's so take a look if you'd like."

As Hanna swallowed her first bite she reached across the table and grabbed Spencer's free hand, "this is literally the best Valentine's Day I've ever had." She shrugged a little, "And I know I wasn't overly thrilled with the idea of going to an art gallery, but what you showed me was truly beautiful. And buying that painting not only for me, for us, but for Aria as well is a lovely gift."

"It felt like the right thing to do." Spencer replied after finishing her bite of food. "I knew you'd like it."

"Does she know?" Hanna wondered, taking another bite.

"I haven't told her…I want her to be surprised. When she goes back to the gallery to get her painting, only to find out it's no longer there. She'll come over all excited because somebody bought her work, only to find it was us."

"Perfect plan."

"I am a Hastings after all."

* * *

A few hours later, when Samara and Emily were out celebrating their own love and Aria was at the airport waiting to pick up her Valentine. Spencer and Hanna cuddled in their bed watching _I Love Lucy_. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Spencer said quietly. "I really am sorry I couldn't get us into _Ivy's_."

"You, know what? Who cares about _Ivy's_." Hanna replied glancing her way, "did you know Samara could cook like that?"

"I didn't."

"She could open her own restaurant. Samara's Palace sounds better than Ivy's anyway."

Spencer chuckled, tightening her grip on the blonde, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Hanna said quietly. "Thanks for not agreeing with Aria and Mr. Collins."

"Anytime."

"Oh, no!" Hanna quickly jumped up, leaping out of bed. Spencer shook her head, quickly following her girlfriend who was already in the living room, frantically going through her purse. "Where is it?" She muttered.

"Hanna?"

"Just a sec." Hanna held up a hand momentarily before going through her bag once more.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"I don't know what I did with it." The blonde shook her head, tossing her purse down and looking at Spencer, "I don't think I took it out of the bag."

"What are you talking about?" Spencer shrugged.

"Maybe I left it in my car?" Hanna wondered.

"Hanna?" Spencer asked again, the blue eyed beauty slip on a pair of shoes and grab her jacket. "Hann-" The sound of the door shutting cut her off, her girlfriend was gone. Spencer stared at the door a moment before taking a seat on the couch that had been moved back into the apartment about an hour after dinner.

It only took Hanna a few minutes to return and when she did she cried triumphantly, "I didn't lose it!" She took her jacket off and kicked her shoes away before walking over to kneel in front of Spencer. "Did you really think I didn't get you anything?"

"I honestly didn't think about it."

"Here." Hanna said handing Spencer a black rectangular box with a red ribbon around it.

Spencer eyed her girlfriend a moment before she pulled the ribbon open and took the top off of the box with a smile. "Oh, my." She whispered, "are those-"

"Diamonds." Hanna grinned, "I borrowed a little money from my mom, but it's worth it."

"Hanna, you didn't-"

"I know." The blonde shrugged, "but you're worth it…you deserve it."

Spencer stared at the diamond necklace for another moment before she reached up, her hand resting against her lover's face. "It's beautiful and I love it." She said before leaning forward and kissing the girl before her. "Thank you." She said after a moment.

Hanna smiled, standing up and holding her hands out for Spencer to grab, "I have a meeting tomorrow evening, I want to look classy. Do you think I could borrow it?"

"Oh, my god."

* * *

**So, there we have it, I hope it was enjoyable (not totally boring) and I tried my best to keep everyone in character, I don't know...I may have failed?**

**...Please, if you've made it this far drop a review let me know how I do!...**

**...I don't know what that was!**


End file.
